Odyssey Through the Black Dragon Forest
by AkiraKnuckles
Summary: A mysterious black forest, and three mysterious teens. Naruto and the gang travel to this forest and find more than they bargained for. some characters may be a bit out of character.


**Note: This is my first Naruto Fan fiction so I'm sorry if I'm a little sketchy on details and whatnot. Also before you start reading this, this is a fic with fan characters, but no fan character of mine will fall in love with an original character. This story will also not be in my fan character's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except my fan characters. Also, what are you doing this weekend?

* * *

**

"So tell me again why we are goin' to some stinking forest?" Frowned Naruto as he was stuck with not only his own bags, but with Sakura's leaning tower of suitcases.

"We're going to the Shoji forest to train, Naruto. I'm not surprised you forgot you knucklehead." Said Sakura.

"That hurt Sakura." Naruto decided to just drop the subject.

"Not only are we going to go train there, but are masked sensei has mysteriously left us to go by ourselves." Said Sasuke bitterly.

/Flash to Tahiti\\\\\

Kakashi is enjoying his stay in Tahiti for uh, sunbathing…training?

/Flashback to our heroes\\\\

"Look we can handle one camping trip by ourselves can't we? I mean you guys have been camping by yourselves haven't you?"

"Yeah." Naruto and Sasuke said unanimously.

"That means we can handle ourselves!" Sakura turned on her heel and walked on.

I'm not going to let them wuss out because Kakashi's not here. I am going to get stronger even if I have to leave behind Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared for a little while. Sakura was determined to go to this forest to train.

"Well I guess we should get going." Sasuke started off again.

"Yeah." Naruto followed.

It was three hours before they got there and by that time it was already dark outside. Sasuke started setting up the tents and Naruto was stuck with fire duty.

"Aaagh! WHY IS FIRE SO HARD TO START!" Naruto exclaimed trying to make sparks with two rocks. Sakura was sitting on one of the logs placed around the fire pit. She looked a little zoned out.

"I'll go get some more firewood." Sakura got up.

"Are you sure Sakura? It's dark in the forest and there's a chance of bears." Naruto looked worried. _Sakura's acting weird._

"I can handle myself." Sakura said quietly. Naruto was right (for once) it was very dark in the forest, but Sakura didn't mind. She needed some time alone. _I can't keep being a damsel in distress. I have to work at becoming a ninja! I've already waited too long to start taking my training seriously. That last mission was too close. _Sakura recalls the last mission their team went on.

/Flashback\\\\

Naruto's team was sent to retrieve a dragon charm when they got attacked by three ninjas clad in anbu masks. The ninjas were skilled and almost killed Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was left helpless with her knocked out comrades.

/End flashback\\\

If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei showing up in time and scaring them away they would have died because of my weakness!

A branch cracked in the distance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sakura stood defiant. She wasn't going to be weak again. "Come out!"

"Lady Sakura you need not fret." It was only Rock Lee.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Sakura hated to admit it but she was somewhat relieved it was only Rock Lee. But she was also somewhat disturbed that he was stalking her in the darkness of the forest.

"Training. What else? I saw you in the forest by yourself. I'm surprised that Naruto and Sasuke would let you out in this forest by yourself. Especially at night."

"They didn't leave me out here! I wanted to be by myself!" Sakura said angrily. This caught Rock Lee by surprise.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't, uh, well never mind. I was wondering if maybe you and your team wanted to join our campsite. We're already set up and we got dinner started."

Sakura was remembering the state of their campsite. Naruto struggling to get a fire started. Her darling Sasuke struggling with the instructions for the tent.

"Um sure I guess. I'll go get Sasuke and Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Okay I'll go with you so I can bring you guys to our camp."

Sakura wasn't pleased with Rock Lee following her, but she never told Sasuke and Naruto that she had never gone camping in a forest without an adult. At least they would have a hot meal for tonight. When they arrived Naruto was still struggling with the fire and it looked as if Sasuke had just given up on the tent.

"Sakura the tent's just not gonna happen." Sasuke said without looking back.

"Yeah because of mister Uchiha here and his need for anger management we're sleeping the old fashion way." Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"Oh contraire!" Said Rock Lee.

"Oh god, he's not here is he?" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Uh, Rock Lee offered us the chance to stay at his campsite." Sakura said nervously.

"And you said yes didn't you?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Uh huh."

"Do you have a fire started?" Naruto questioned.

"Yup." Said Lee.

"I'm goin'." Naruto said throwing away the stones he was trying to start the fire with.

"Well I guess I'm out voted." Sasuke said starting to clean up the mess of what was once a tent.

"Okay I'll help you with that." Said Rock Lee picking up random objects on the ground.

After a short clean up project everyone followed Lee to his campsite, which was not too far from theirs.

"Welcome to our campsite!" said Lee brightly.

"He brought _another one_!" Said Neji pissed.

"Lee you have to consult us when you bring another team-"Tenten saw Sakura. "Oh no wonder." She muttered.

"Well they just got here and they had trouble with their site." Lee was trying to make himself seem like a hero instead of a stalker.

"Sakura?" Ino came out of a tent. "Who invited her?" She said. Lee looked away and started whistling.

"Hello N-Naruto-chan." Hinata said after climbing out of the tent.

"Hey Hinata! Your team's here too?" Said Naruto.

"No j-just me."

"Ah. The reuniting of youth's piety."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

/And so on and so forth/

/For like, five minutes/

Everyone's playing B.S. to pass the time while Lee and Gai-sensei sat there and did that.

"Three fours" Said Ino putting down three cards.

"B.S.!" Sakura yelled. _Haha! Take that bitch!_

"Take 'em."

"Huh?" Sakura turned over the three cards and revealed three fours. _DAMNIT!_

Suddenly the campfire went out.

"Oh no. I am NOT stuck with relighting the campfire!" Naruto yelled.

"I got it." Sasuke got up and used the Hosenka no Jutsu on the fire pit and it lit up.

"You mean you could have done that at any time! I spent like three hours trying to light the fire back there!" Naruto was pissed.

"I like to see you struggle." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Can we just play?" said Tenten.

A large crash was heard in the distance and it sounded like it was coming their way.

"I guess not!" Tenten threw her cards to the ground.

"That sounds bad." Sakura said alert.

"Let's go." Said Lee pointing in the direction of the sound rather flamboyantly.

A shruiken whizzed past his ear. Lee slowly turned his head and looked at it.

"Wow."

* * *

**Ending Note: Hey everybody. I think if shruiken whizzed past my ear I would have pissed my pants. If you agree, review…I know you want to…now just press the button…good! You get a gold star.**


End file.
